I Don't Love Her, I Love You
by BTRlover17
Summary: After hearing Logan tell Camille he loves her, Carlos begins to doubt his and Logan's relationship.


**I Don't Love Her, I Love You **

**Pairing: Carlos and Logan **

**Summary: After hearing Logan tell Camille he loves her, Carlos begins to doubt his and Logan's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

Logan smiled as he read over the script in his hand. Of course Camille's next role would be a romantic drama. It matched the actress perfectly, her life usually played out as one overly melodramatic drama. When she had cornered him in the lobby earlier this morning and asked him to run lines, Logan had fought very hard to say no but with a slight raise of the method actress's hand; he had found himself saying yes.

And now he found himself paying for it. Sat under the scorching midday sun, Logan watched as Camille breathed deeply, immersing herself in the role. He could feel a bead of sweat sliding down the collar of his loose fitting blue button up but daren't attempt to hurry Camille up, not wanting to feel the sting of her hand connecting with his skin.

He looked over at the petite girl wondering how long this was going to take, his afternoon already planned out before him. Due to Kelly cajoling Gustavo enough, the large man had somewhat reluctantly given the four boys' the day off. Kendall and James had taken this as a chance to lounge lazily by the pool all day, their sunglass covered eyes watching as numerous girls sashayed in and out of the pool.

However for Logan it meant, a long lazy day spent with Carlos, his boyfriend as well as his favourite person in the world. Just thinking of the Latino, who remained in the apartment brought a smile to Logan's face. Images of Carlos warm smile, rounded caramel coloured cheeks and warm brown eyes flitted through the forefront of Logan's mind, the smart boy losing himself in the images of his love.

"Ready?" Camille's voice made Logan jump, the script in his hand falling to the floor.

Logan scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck, leaning down to pick up the hurriedly discarded paper. Glancing his eyes towards the paper, Logan listened as Camille spouted off her first line, waiting for his own cue.

Back in the apartment, Carlos hummed happily to himself as he compiled a collection of his and Logan's favourite movies. Strolling leisurely out of the room they shared, he placed the large pile on the corner of the once pristine coffee table, now adorned with various snacks for the pair to enjoy later. It was rare that they were given the chance to spend the whole day together so Carlos knew that they were both to going to cherish and revel in every moment of the day.

Logan had left earlier that morning, his usual stack of library books tucked tightly under his arm. Carlos chuckled to himself as he watched Logan leave at dead on 9:30; the library's opening time, a stack of well read books ready to be returned. Carlos knew that the books probably didn't have to be returned today but Logan being Logan meant that hell would have to freeze over before he was seen with a late fine on his library ticket.

Carlos smiled softly at the thought of spending the afternoon with Logan, hands smoothing over his stripy red t-shirt. Wandering over to the usually occupied full length mirror next to swirly, Carlos gave himself a once over. A tight fitting stripy red t-shirt covered his upper body, the material clinging to the new muscles he had recently developed. A pair of loose fitting black jeans covered his toned legs, a pair of black converse completing the outfit. Carlos ran a hand through his hair; the raven locks tousled from sleep as well as repeated helmet wear.

Smoothing his hands over his outfit once again, Carlos shot a glance to the reflection of the clock sat in the kitchen. Carlos felt his mouth fall agape as he took in the time but made sure to turn around to double check it. Now that he wasn't reading a reflection, Carlos realised that it was now nearing 12:00; Logan should have been home by now. Unless of course Logan had gotten himself lost in the shelves of books which Carlos found boring but Logan found fascinating.

Strolling over to the large glass windows that took up most of one wall of the apartment, Carlos looked out over the pool, spotting James and Kendall immediately. The pair lounged lazily against their usual sun loungers, sun glasses covering their eyes but the Latino knew that both of them were following the moves of every girl in the vicinity. The sun lounger usually occupied by Logan and occasionally him as well was empty; informing the confused and curious Carlos that Logan was not with them.

However he didn't spot the two brunettes' sat a table, both holding scripts in their hands. Turning his back to the window, Carlos scanned the apartment for his keys, locating them in the soap rack in the bathroom. He pocketed the metal, racking his brain for a reason why they would have been put there. Still humming happily to himself, Carlos shut the apartment door behind him, ready to search for his boyfriend.

Logan bit his lip to hold back his laughter as Camille's voice rose to an impossibly high pitch, her hand slamming down harshly on the table making Logan jump. Looking down to the script still clutched in his hand, Logan readied himself for his cue.

"But Trevor I love you." Camille's voice had softened significantly, her eyes now wide and sad.

"I love you too but we can't be together." Logan or as he was known at the moment Trevor replied, throwing his script onto the table, hands pressing firmly against the table as he raised himself up.

Logan felt a blush darken his cheeks as he moved to walk away, receiving several glances from the fellow pool goers. Turning his body away from Camille's, Logan only managed to take a step away from the petite girl when he felt small fingers wrap around his wrist. Turning his head back to glance at the method actress, Logan waited for her to speak.

"Why can't we be together?" Camille's voice was soft, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes widened.

"Because people would never accept us." Logan replied, tugging on the grip she held on his wrist.

The small fingers tightened around his wrist, Camille insistently tugging on the limb until Logan had turned to face her once again.

"But I love you." Camille's words were laced with emotion, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

Logan raised his hand, thumb brushing tenderly against her cheek, swiping at the unexpected moisture.

"I love you too." He replied, a small smile spreading across his features.

Camille was quick to return the gesture, stepping forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Logan's waist. Logan returned the sentiment, wrapping his arms lightly around Camille's small waist. The method actress pressed her head lightly against Logan's chest, letting out one of those cheesy romance sighs.

"Logan." Carlos' voice caught on a sob.

Carlos couldn't believe what he was seeing. Having exited the elevator, the Latino had cheerfully strolled through the lobby, smiling at the various Palmwoods residents that he had grown to be friends with. However his smile dropped instantaneously when he walked through the lobby doors and out to the pool.

Camille and Logan were stood near the exit, the method actress tugging insistently on Logan's wrist. Finally Logan turned to face Camille, the next words out of the petite girl's mouth making Carlos' heart drop.

"I love you." Carlos watched in shock as Logan brought a hand up to touch Camille's cheek.

"I love you too." Carlos felt his heart shatter as he listened to a voice that sounded like Logan's repeat the words he believed would only ever be spoken to him.

Carlos gasped in shock, the remaining pieces of his heart beating ten times faster than usual. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Logan loved him but obviously had been his usual stupid self in believing the smart boy. Had Logan been lying to him this whole time? Had everytime he had spoken those three little words just been a facade? Did him and Camille laugh at Carlos' stupidity for believing him everytime they were together?

The questions continued to flow thick and fast through Carlos' brains, the Latino finding it harder and harder to breath. He could feel the tears building in his eyes but refused to let Logan see him like that. However it all became too much and as the first tear slid down Carlos' cheek, he managed to choke out a almost pained gasp of Logan's name.

Logan's head shot round at the sound of his name, arms immediately loosening from around Camille's waist. Shock overtook him as he took in the sight before him. Carlos stood just outside the entrance to the lobby, eyes wide, tears streaming down his cheeks as his mouth hung agape. Logan watched as Carlos' mouth opened and closed, no sounds coming out, before he turned on his heel and sprinted back into the lobby.

"Carlos wait!" Logan shouted, sprinting after the sobbing Latino.

He paused at the elevator watching as the numbers rolled up towards the second floor, tripping over his own feet as he turned and headed towards the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time, Logan burst out into corridor of the second floor, red faced and panting as his eyes searched for Carlos. A small blur moving away from the elevator, caught the smart boy's eye, a burst of adrenaline shooting through his weary limbs as he took off in pursuit.

Logan winced as he heard the door to 2J slam, the sound reverberating down the empty hallway. Slowing his pace, Logan made his way towards the apartment, gingerly twisting the door knob. Letting the door swing open, Logan let his eyes scan the apartment, letting out a sad yet frustrated sigh when he noticed there was no sign of Carlos.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Logan made his way down the hallway to the room him and the Latino shared. Twisting the knob, Logan wasn't surprised when the door didn't budge. Pressing his ear to the wood, Logan listened carefully, his heart breaking as he listened to Carlos' heart wrenching sobs, muffled behind the wood.

Raising his fist Logan timidly knocked on the door, waiting with bated breath when he heard Carlos' sob pause.

"Carlos." Logan called through the wood, his fingers grasping the door knob tightly.

"What do you want" Logan shrunk back from the door as he took in the menace that was laced in Carlos' voice. He had never heard the small boy talk to anyone like that, even when they picked on him or pissed him off.

"I wanna talk. What you saw wasn't what you think it was." Logan tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you and your cheating ways got caught," Carlos shouted, making Logan take another step away from the door, "I thought I was special, SPECIAL but obviously I was wrong."

Carlos went silent for a moment, small muffled hiccups echoing behind the closed door. Logan made a move back towards the door but stopped when he heard a small laugh erupt from the boy in the bedroom. The sound was hollow and filled with sorrow, two sounds that should never be associated with the boy he knew and loved.

"Carlos open the door." Logan said, fist pounding against the wood. When he didn't receive an answer, the smart boy pounded his fist harder against the door, ignoring the ache that was appearing in his arm.

When it became obvious that the Latino wasn't going to open the door, Logan stepped away from the wood, shaking out his now sore fist. Pressing his back against the wall opposite their bedroom, Logan ignored the chill that slipped through the thin material of his shirt. Sliding all the way down until his butt hit the floor, Logan began what he knew would be a long wait for Carlos to exit their room.

Logan sat there for what felt like forever, when a glance at his watch told him it had only been half an hour and there was still no sign of Carlos leaving the room. The heart wrenching sobs had subsided and Logan suspected that Carlos had cried himself to sleep but that didn't mean Logan was leaving his spot. The smart boy stared at the wood, wishing that somehow the lock would automatically slide back and give him access to the room. Yet Logan knew that wasn't going to happen unless Carlos decided to leave the room.

Logan pressed his head against the cool wall, fighting back the urge to bang it against the wall. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he text Carlos to tell him he was helping Camille? Why hadn't he told Camille he couldn't do it? The questions floated through his head thick and fast, tears pricking at the smart boy's eyes.

A few moments past, an eerie silence filling the apartment until the front door banged open once again. James and Kendall's voices floated down the hallway, Logan slumping against the wall as he took in their happy tones. As their voices grew nearer, Logan pulled his legs up against his chest, attempting to block out his friends' conversation.

"Logan?" Kendall's voice made the pale boy look up. Worry was etched across his friend's once happy features.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead the tears began to flow thick and fast, Logan's breath catching as he attempted to control himself. Before he knew what was happening Logan felt an arm around his shoulders tugging him close. Looking up with watery eyes, Logan was greeted by the sight of Kendall next to him, his face serious and concerned.

"We saw what happened." Kendall said as Logan opened his mouth.

The tears continued to stream down his face, Kendall pulling him closer. The blonde shushed him everytime he opened his mouth to stutter out an apology. Both Kendall and James had seen what had happened at the pool, their plans of girl watching all day dashed as they watched their best friends' hearts being torn apart.

Logan jumped slightly when he felt a second arm around his shoulders, not needing to look to know it was James next to him. The threesome stayed huddled together until Logan's tears subsided, his breath coming out in short staccato wisps.

"Where's Carlos?" James asked, his fingers squeezing gently against Logan's shoulder.

Logan didn't speak, just raised a shaky finger to point at their bedroom door. James squeezed his friend's shoulder one last time before heaving his large frame off the floor. Walking over to the door, James raised his fist and knocked gently against the wood. When he received no response, he knocked again, harsher this time. Logan flinched as the harsh sound echoed through the hallway, once again filled with an eerie silence.

No sound could be heard behind the door, Carlos either sleeping through the racket James was making or just choosing to ignore him. James stood and knocked for ten minutes before he gave up, rubbing a hand over his sore knuckles as he turned away. He offered Logan a small smile as he joined him against the wall once more. Logan appreciated James' attempt but knowing how stubborn Carlos was, it was going to take more than some persistent knocking to get the Latino to open the door.

And that's when it clicked. Logan mentally kicked himself, he was supposed to be the genius of the group yet it had taken him this long to think of a solution to the problem. Standing up, Logan turned his back to the shut door, looking down at James and Kendall.

"Do you two mind leaving the apartment for a while?" Logan asked sheepishly, a hand scrubbing nervously across the back of his neck.

Kendall nodded, his hand flicking out to hit James in the shoulder as he opened his mouth to protest. The pretty boy grumbled under his breath as Kendall wrapped a hand around his bicep, tugging him off the ground. Kendall shot Logan an encouraging smile as he dragged James down the hallway and back to the pool.

Hearing the front door shut behind the pair, Logan turned to look at the shut door. He felt by now that he knew every line and indent in the wood. Twisting the door knob one final time, Logan turned and headed out of the apartment, taking the stairs up to the fourth floor.

Stopping outside 4J, Logan took a deep breath before lifting his fist up to rap against the door. He waited for a few moments, shoving his hands into his pockets when the door opened. Camille stood on the threshold, a nervous and guilty expression spread across her features. Logan gave her a small smile, his way of letting her know that she wasn't in the wrong.

"Did you sort it out?" Camille asked.

"No, he's locked himself in our room and won't open the door for anyone." Logan sighed sadly.

"And why aren't you still there, demanding he open up." Logan took a step back at Camille's tone, the method actress even more intimidating than usual.

"That's why I'm here. I need your help." Logan said, rocking back and forth on his heels. Camille raised an eyebrow at the smart boy's request but stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind her.

"Lead the way." She said, making a 'you first' motion with her hand.

Logan smiled at her, grateful that she was willing to help with his plan. As they took the stairs back down to 2J, Logan told Camille of his plan. She stayed silent as Logan explained, nodding her agreement when he was finished. If Logan was right then Carlos would be opening that door sooner than he thought.

Walking back into 2J, Logan called out Kendall and James' name, checking to see if they had snuck back in after he left. When he was met with complete silence, Logan turned to Camille, beckoning for her to follow him. A pink hue dusted over Logan's cheeks as him and Camille neared the closed door. For some weird reason that Logan wasn't willing to look into, he was embarrassed to be taking Camille to his room.

Standing in front of the closed door Logan wiped his now sweaty palms against his jeans, watching as Camille raised a hand to knock. Rapping her knuckles against the wood, Camille took a step back, waiting for the door to swing open. When it didn't, she repeated the motion, her face scrunching as she was continuously ignored.

Looking over at Logan, Camille finally took a look at the smart boy's face. His eyes were red rimmed, tears pooling in the corners. His cheeks were tinted red, lips set into a straight line. Camille reached out and placed a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Putting her lips into a straight line, Camille stepped towards the door once more.

She knocked again, waiting for Carlos to respond. It was getting frustrating. She knew Carlos was awake or at least aware of their presence because she heard several scuffing noises coming from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, Camille stepped closer to the door.

"Carlos Garcia, open this door now or I'll slap you so hard you'll be seeing double. " Camille said hands placed firmly against her hips. Logan smirked to himself, knowing Camille's threat was harmless, the method actress knowing better than to raise a hand against the Latino.

The pair waited with bated breath for Carlos to make a move. Logan was more than surprised when he heard shuffling behind the door, growing louder. Both Logan and Camille jumped back when the door swung open to reveal a glaring Carlos. The frown already adorning his face deepened when he spotted Camille stood on the other side the door. His eyes flickered between Camille and Logan, his hand twitching as if it was going to move. Camille was quick to spot this, placing her foot firmly against the door.

"Hear him out." She used the same tone that she had with Logan earlier, the smart boy noticing the way Carlos flinched.

His eyes flickered between the pair once more, a sigh slipping past his lips. Turning his back to the pair, Carlos walked back into the room, leaving the door open for them. Camille turned triumphantly towards Logan, the smile that had adorned her features slipping as she took in the pale boy's nervous countenance.

Usually she would shoot him a snarky comment like 'go get him' but considering today's events she kept quiet. Giving Logan's shoulder a soft yet encouraging squeeze, Camille walked down the hallway and out of the apartment. That just left Logan and Carlos in the apartment, Logan's hands shaking slightly as he looked into their shared bedroom.

Carlos was laid along the length of their double bed, eyes locked on the ceiling, his hands resting idly on his stomach. Logan wanted nothing more than to run over and cover the Latino's body with his own, to wrap his arms around Carlos and never let him go. However Logan knew that wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath, Logan stepped over the threshold to their room. He made sure to lock the door behind him, intent on making Carlos listen to him.

The Latino's eyes slid from the ceiling to Logan as he sat on the edge of the bed, a considerable distance between the usually close pair. Logan met Carlos' gaze for a second before letting it drop to stare at the bed covers.

"We were practicing." Logan's voice broke through the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"What?" Carlos' voice was tired and filled with sorrow, pulling at Logan's already broken heart strings.

"Me and Camille were practicing a scene from the new show she's auditioning for." Logan said, his voice rising slightly with exasperation.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you got caught cheating on the one person you're supposed to _love_" Carlos spat the last word.

"If I was cheating on you with Camille, do you really think I would declare my love for her in front of Kendall and James as well as the rest of the Palmwoods?" Logan said. He was trying to remain calm but with Carlos not even listening to what he had to say it was hard.

Carlos head turned towards Logan, his eyes narrowed. Deep down he knew the smart boy was right but right at this moment he was too hurt to care.

"Am I supposed to believe you? You know it's not the first time you've lied to me today. Remember earlier when you said you were gonna be straight back from the library?" Carlos spat, his head turning away from Logan. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes once more but he would be damned if he let Logan see them.

Logan resisted the urge to scream. Forgetting to tell Carlos that he was going to be late back was a mistake yet the tan boy seemed determined to make it something else.

"I forgot okay. I made a mistake, I forgot to text you and I'm sorry about that but that wasn't done deliberately so I could meet my secret girlfriend." Logan shouted, hands tugging his hair as he stood from the bed.

He paced between the door and the bed, his eyes glued firmly to the floor as he waited for Carlos to respond. It was obvious that his outburst had shocked the Latino, the smart boy never having raised his voice at the tan boy before.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Carlos' voice shook, Logan's heart dropping when he realised that the Latino was crying.

"Because I would never lie to you, I couldn't lie to you. I love you too much to hurt you like that." Logan replied, his voice softening as he made his way back over to the bed.

"You don't love me, you're just saying that." Carlos sobbed, his chest heaving.

"I do love you, how could anyone not." Logan said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Ha, how could anyone love this?" Carlos gestured up and down his body.

Logan swallowed down the frustrated shout that threatened to escape his throat. Turning to face Carlos, Logan let his eyes run the down the figure he had managed to memorise ever since they became a couple. Taking a chance, Logan scooted to the Latino, his eyes never leaving Carlos' face.

"How could anyone love someone as stupid..." Carlos said voice thick with sorrow.

"Carlos."

"As clumsy..."

"Carlos."

"As untalented..."

"Carlos."

"As ugly..."

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted making the Latino jump.

"Why are you saying all those things?" Logan spoke quietly, unshed tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

"Because they're true." Carlos' reply broke Logan's already ruined heart. The smart boy reached out and grabbed one of the hands that were resting against Carlos' stomach.

"Carlos they're not true, they're not." Logan said lacing their fingers together.

Feeling Logan's hand against his own made Carlos turn his head to look at the pale boy. It was his turn to feel his heart break when he took in the sight that was Logan's face. Wide brown eyes were red rimmed, tears pooling in the corners before slowly trickling down Logan's already tear stained face. A pink hue covered Logan's cheeks, his nose twitching as he sniffed. The smart boy's lips were pressed together in a tight line, the bottom one trembling every now and again as Logan attempted to hold back his sobs.

"They are." Carlos muttered.

"Then you must have an evil twin running around here," Logan said, "Because the Carlos I know and love is sweet and kind and caring and amazingly talented and finally breathtakingly beautiful."

Carlos opened his mouth to argue but Logan held up a hand, silencing him. However it didn't stop the Latino from muttering 'but I wear a helmet'.

"That helmet is one of my best friends because it keeps you safe whenever you pull a prank or when you play hockey or anything that could cause you damage. It keeps my boyfriend in one piece, making sure he can always curl up in my arms at night."

This time Carlos stayed silent when Logan finished speaking, watching as the genius ran his thumb over their entwined hands. Carlos was finally beginning to believe Logan's words, his grip on the smart boy's hand tightening.

"I love you." Carlos said his voice meek.

He felt more than saw Logan's smile as the pale boy pounced on him, covering every inch of his face with kisses. 'I love you' was whispered a thousand times across Carlos' face as Logan's lips continued their journey across his face.

Logan pulled back slightly, his lips tilted upwards into a smile. The couple spent a few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes before they moved.

"I love you, I always have, always will." Logan breathed, leaning down to brush his nose against Carlos.

Carlos was the first to make a move this time, his spare hand moving to curl around the back of Logan's neck. Tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Logan's neck, Carlos pulled the smart boy down for a kiss. Logan let out a small squeak as their lips connected, surprised at Carlos' actions before giving in and sliding his lips smoothly against the Latino's.

Logan brought the hand that wasn't clasped tightly with Carlos' up to cup the smaller teen's cheek, his tongue licking across Carlos' bottom lip. The tan boy parted his lips immediately, whimpering slightly as Logan's tongue pressed forward. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Logan pulled away.

Looking down into Carlos' eyes, Logan stroked his thumb over the soft skin of the helmet loving boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry about everything. About not texting you, about helping Camille, everything. I love you so much Carlos and I never want to lose you." Logan was about to continue when he was pulled down once again.

Carlos sealed their lips together once more, tongue pressing against Logan's lips. Pulling back, the tan boy rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I'm sorry as well. I overreacted, I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me. I love you so much Logan Mitchell and I'll never stop loving you." Carlos brushed their noses together again, smiling as the pink across Logan's cheeks darkened.

"I'll never stop loving you either." Logan said leaning to give Carlos a chaste kiss.

Carlos whined as he felt Logan pull away from him, their once clasped hands falling apart. He watched as Logan made his way towards their bedroom door.

"Logan." He shouted as the pale boy reached the door.

The smart boy ignored him, sliding the lock back into place. Turning back to Carlos, Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I was leaving?" He questioned, hands jammed into his pockets.

Carlos nodded unable to meet his boyfriend's gaze. However he was quick to lift his head when he heard Logan chuckle. The brunette smiled as he made his way slowly back over to the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere; I have a whole afternoon to make up for." Logan said, crawling up the bed.

**I apologise now for the less than amazing ending. I had it all planned in my head but it didn't turn out exactly as I planned. I hope you enjoyed the rest of it though. **


End file.
